Hiei is a father?
by Silver Foxglove
Summary: Hiei finds an abandoned baby in a dumpster...
1. Chapter One

I do not own any of the characters in this story except for the baby kitsune, Kami. All other characters (so far) belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. 

This story is slightly Yaoi in later chapters, so you have been fairly warned. 

****

Hiei Becomes a Father?

******Chapter One******

Hiei was meandering aimlessly around the park at night trying to get a few moments peace when he heard the noise. At first he tried to ignore it, but as the cries got more insistent, he decided to investigate. It was unusual for anyone to be out at this time of night, much less someone making that much noise. He left the park and turned right into a narrow, dirty alley. Hiei's nostrils flared at the stench. It smelled like unwashed bodies that were slowly rotting. By now the noise in the alley was almost unbearable. 

Hiei looked down and found the source of the commotion. There, beside a filthy dumpster overflowing with every kind of disgusting refuse imaginable, was a basket. Hiei picked the basket up curiously and peered into it. The noise stopped almost immediately. There, curled up inside the basket was a baby! Hiei gaped in amazement. The child was curled up in the basket, under a filthy rag that served as a makeshift blanket. It was pitifully skinny, but the strangest thing about it was that it had tiny little white fox ears at the top of its head and a tiny little white fox-tail. "A kitsune…I'd better take it somewhere safe. No telling what would happen if some ningens saw it like this." Hiei whispered, clutching his precious cargo to him as he headed for the only logical place to go-Kurama's home. He carried it in the basket, because he wasn't quite sure how to carry a baby otherwise.

When he got to Kurama's apartment, he paused outside. Looking down at the tiny bundle again, he felt something inside him stir. This child had been abandoned-just like him. It looked up at him with perfect trust in it's perfect little green eyes. Hiei stared at the child for a moment before knocking on the door to Kurama's apartment. Kurama answered the door, his face registering shock when he saw whom it was. 

"Hiei, what is it? You usually use the window. Why use the conventional way now-" he stopped when he saw what Hiei held in his arms. His green eyes expanded in shock. "Where in the Ningenkai did you get a baby, Hiei?" Hiei took a moment to answer.

"Hn, I found it. I was in the park trying to think when all of a sudden I heard this horrible noise. I tracked it back to this baby. I just couldn't let it die, Kurama." He looked up into Kurama's eyes, and Kurama thought for a moment that he was going to cry. "Who would abandon a handsome little child like him?" he gestured to the child, whom he was still holding. Kurama took the baby and looked at it for a moment before carefully handing it back to Hiei and speaking again. 

"Well, Hiei-san, first things first. It's not a "he"; it's a "_she_". As you could tell, by the ears and tail, _she_ is a kitsune. What are you going to do about her?" Kurama called over his shoulder as he went to get the baby some milk.

"What do you mean, do about her?" Hiei questioned, followed by, "What's that?" when he saw the makeshift bottle Kurama had made for her.

"What, this? Oh, it's a baby bottle. That child needs nourishment. Look at how thin she is. She needs milk or she'll die." Kurama said gently. Hiei held the child protectively.

"Mine." He growled, "I want to do it. How do I feed the baby?" Kurama showed him how and watched in amazement as Hiei held the little baby kit tenderly and fed her the milk. Kurama watched silently for a moment before speaking again.

"Hiei, do you and the baby want to stay here, with me? I know that you don't have a real, permanent home, so I would be honored if you and the child would stay with me." Hiei looked up from feeding the child to stare at Kurama.

"You would do that for me?"

"Sure, baka." Kurama replied, frowning for a moment, "I'd be happy to have you living with me. Besides, that little kit is going to need another kitsune in her life to be a role model. With your permission, my friend, I'd like to help raise her." Hiei studied the other kitsune for a moment before nodding his head. 

"Hai, Arigato. I would like that very much Kurama-san. She will be like our…daughter." He blushed suddenly, and Kurama smiled. They had always been attracted to each other, now they would be living together full-time taking care of a baby! Who knew what could happen?

Suddenly the baby began to fuss and push the bottle away, making little mewling noises in the back of her throat. A panicked look appeared on Hiei's face. He looked at Kurama and suddenly cried out, "Kurama-san, what's wrong with her? What do I do? Help her!" he handed the baby to Kurama, who immediately placed the baby at his shoulder and proceeded to burp her. Hiei watched in fascination.

"How did you know how to do that?"

"It was easy, _dozo_. I had to take a class at school about parenting. That was one of the things that I learned." He paused from his burping to look at Hiei. "You know, Hiei-san, we're going to have to give her a name. Have you thought of one?" Hiei looked thoughtful.

"Hn, like our names, right?" Kurama nodded

"Hai. If you don't have any ideas, I've thought of a few." 

"Like what?" Hiei watched Kurama carefully.

"Well, like Kyoko. Or Michiru. Or maybe Kami, for starters. What do you think?" Hiei thought about it for a few minutes before answering.

"I like Kami. Can we name her that?" Kurama smiled warmly.

"Of course we can. I like that name a lot, too. Now, she needs a bath and a good night's sleep. I have an old wicker laundry basket in the hallway closet. I'll give her a bath, and you make a comfortable nest for her to burrow in. Be sure to put several soft blankets in the basket so she'll be comfortable. The basket will have to work until tomorrow, when we'll be able to get her a cradle, toys, and clothes." Kurama said as he took the kit and headed for the bathroom, while Hiei looked for the necessary basket and blankets.

"So many things, just to take care of a single kit." Hiei whispered to himself wonderingly. "What have I gotten myself into?" He fixed up a nest in the basket and then padded over to Kurama's bathroom to check on Kurama and Kami. He found Kami splashing about in the water while Kurama cooed nonsensical words back to her and washed her. When Hiei entered the room, Kami looked up at him and gave a little yip. Kurama laughed and turned to Hiei.

"That's her way of saying 'hi,'" Kurama said, his eyes sparkling with mirth and laughter, "Well come over here and say hello back." Hiei inched forward cautiously. Kurama brought the soaking wet kit out of the tub and wrapped it in a towel, and then handed her to Hiei.

"How exactly am I supposed to hold her, Kurama?" Hiei asked warily, looking at the child. Kurama put Kami in Hiei's arms and positioned his hands so that he was holding her securely.

"Just like that, support the head more…there. You make a perfectfather, Hiei." Again, Hiei blushed furiously. He looked down at Kami and she yipped again. Hiei smiled at her. It was then that he noticed the mark.

"Oi, Kurama, what's this mark on her…right here?" he asked, pointing to a little red mark on her hip. It was in the shape of two crescent moons that were connected at the middle. Kurama looked down at it quizzically.

"I don't know, _dozo_. It's probably a birthmark of some kind… although it does look familiar…" Hiei and Kurama looked at it uneasily for a moment before dressing her for bed. It was just luck that Kurama had one of his old sleepers from when he had been a baby. It fit Kami well enough to do for a night. Hiei held the kit in his arms, staring into her eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of green-like Kurama's. He looked over at Kurama.

"What do we do with her now, Kurama?" he inquired. The little kit yawned and turned her head towards Hiei's chest.

"I think it's time to put Kami to bed." Kurama said firmly, "Now, Hiei, she will more than likely wake up during the night, needing her diaper changed, or food or something. It's completely natural, so don't worry overmuch. If she wakes up, one of us will tend to her." He smiled. "Now, where are you and Kami going to sleep?"

"I'll take the futon in the living room…Kami will sleep in the basket on the floor beside me. That way if she needs me, I'll be right there." Hiei explained. Kurama nodded.

"Hai. That will work out fine. If you or Kami need anything, I'll leave the door to my bedroom open so I can here you." Kurama decided to go out on a limb, "If you need to, feel free to bring her into my room. Or, if you want to, you can sleep in there too." Hiei snapped his head up and looked at Kurama. Now Kurama was the one blushing. Surprisingly, Hiei nodded.

"Arigato, Kurama-san. I might take you up on that offer, sometime." Kurama's eyes widened. Hiei grinned at him. Kurama decided to quit while he was ahead.

"Let's get some sleep, Hiei. We have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow." Hiei grabbed up the basket and padded into the living room, while Kurama walked down the hallway to his own bedroom. As he threw himself on the bed, he thought about what had happened that day, and what would happen in the future. Something about the birthmark bothered him, but he wasn't sure exactly what. Surprisingly, the baby didn't cry once during the night…

Copyright 2002 Silver Foxglove

That's all that I've got for now. Feel free to leave me comments and such. Yes I know that this basic plot has been done, but will change in the future.


	2. Chapter two

Once again, I do not own YYH. Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. Please don't try to sue me, I have no money. I do, however own Kami, the adorable baby kitsune.

Warning: This story is a slight Yaoi. 

****

******Chapter Two******

When Hiei woke up the next morning, the first thing he heard was Kami crying. He sat up slowly and wiped the sleep from his eyes, looking over at the clock on the table. 8 a.m. Hiei couldn't believe that he had slept that late. It was then that he noticed the smell. He wrinkled his nose and looked down at Kami. She was mewling at him and her face looked so woebegone that Hiei couldn't help it - he laughed. Then he wrinkled his nose again. Suddenly, Kurama came out of the kitchen.

"What's so funny, _dozo_?" he inquired. Then it seemed that Kurama also noticed the smell. "Oh, Hiei, she stinks. Let's change her diaper-quickly!" They took Kami into the bathroom and Kurama proceeded to change her diaper while Hiei watched, fascinated. When Kami was changed, the three of them went into the living room and proceeded to sit on the couch in an attempt at rest. No sooner had they sat down than the doorbell rang.

"Come in!" Kurama called out. He and Hiei were lying stretched out on the couch with Kami beside them when the people standing outside came in. It was Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko and Yukina. What they saw when they walked in was a complete shock to their senses.

"What the hell!" Yusuke shouted. "Kurama, what the hell is that?" Hiei lazily opened his eyes and said, "It's a baby, baka. What else?"

"Where did it come from?" Kuwabara asked, hastily amending his words when he saw the strange looks that he was getting from the rest of the group, "I mean, I know _where_ babies come from, but, well you know…whose is it?"

"Hiei sat up, holding Kami protectively on his lap. "I found her; she's mine. Her name is Kami. She is now mine and Kurama's daughter." He growled. Kurama blushed. Kuwabara and Yusuke backed away. They knew to leave Hiei alone when he was that protective. The girls rushed over to look at her.

"Oh, Hiei she's so adorable!" Yukina squealed. Keiko was close behind as she cooed at Kami. "May I hold her, Hiei-san? Please?" Keiko pleaded. Hiei thought for a moment then gently handed his little kitsune to Keiko with a gruff warning to be careful. He watched as she and Yukina talked to and played with Kami. Everyone noticed that although she appeared to be having fun with the girls, her eyes kept straying back to Hiei. Finally, when Kami had finally had enough, she started holding out her little arms towards Hiei, all the while making little growling noises in the back of her throat. Hiei reached over and took her from Keiko. Kami immediately yawned and went to sleep in Hiei's arms. Everyone looked at Hiei and Kami in awe.

"Awwwwww that's so cute!" Keiko smiled at the two. Yusuke sidled up to her and said, "You know Keiko, if you really want one…" he didn't get any further, before Keiko let loose with one of her killer slaps. 

"I know full well what you're talking about Yusuke Urameshi! And the answer is NO! What kind of girl do you think I am? Besides, who would take care of it? Surely not you, the great Urameshi Yusuke? I seriously doubt that you're anywhere ready to take care of a child yet." Yusuke looked shocked as he held a hand to his injured cheek and stared at the enraged Keiko. Yukina refereed for the two of them.

"Alright you two, knock it off! Lets stop fighting, its upsetting Kami!" the two of them quieted down immediately, for it was true. Kami was indeed crying. Hiei and Kurama were leaning over her and trying to calm her down. Every few minutes, Hiei would cast a murderous glance at Yusuke for disturbing her. Kurama began to sing softly, and after a moment, Hiei joined in. Their voices made a perfect harmony together. It obviously appealed to Kami, because she quieted down and went back to sleep in Hiei's arms. They all breathed a sigh of relief. Keiko looked at Kurama.

"You know guys, I have all of my old baby stuff in my parents attic. If you want, I could go and get it all for Kami. Would that be okay?" she chewed her bottom lip in anticipation. It was obvious that when it came to Kami, Hiei was the decision-maker. To her ultimate relief, he smiled slightly and nodded his head at her.

"Hn, Kurama-san and I would appreciate it greatly, Arigato. We need all of the help we can get raising our little Kami." Kuwabara looked at Hiei and smiled. Maybe, just maybe, Hiei wasn't as tough as he pretended to be. 

Suddenly, the necklace around Yusuke's neck began to beep. It was no ordinary necklace. It was, in fact, a communicator linked directly to Koenma. Yusuke pushed the button on it and Koenma's voice rushed out at them frantically.

"Yusuke, I've got terrible news! Do you copy?" Yusuke stuck his tongue out at the necklace before replying.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you, I hear you. What's wrong this time? Don't tell me you need your diaper changed or something, 'cause that's not in my job description!" he said, chuckling. Koenma wasn't amused.

"Yusuke, you brat, this is serious! Something terrible is happening to the minor noble families in the Makai! Youkai are disappearing! I need you guys to go and check it out!"

"All right, we're on our way-" he was cute off by Hiei.

"Hn, I can't go." Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara looked at Hiei, their eyes showing their shock. Hiei turning down a chance to fight? Hiei glared at the three of them, before simply replying with, "Kami needs me." Koenma's voice was heard again.

"Who needs Hiei more than us?" Kurama answered, never taking his eyes off of the two.

"Lord Koenma, I'm afraid that Hiei has become a father. He's grown rather attached to our little Kami. We can't leave her alone, you know. She's just a baby." There was silence from the other end of the necklace for a moment. Suddenly, Koenma's voice replied.

"Then bring it to Reiki. Botan, George and I will look after her. But do it quickly, you must leave and get to the bottom of this as soon as possible!" and with that, the communication was cut off. Hiei sneered.

"There is no way Kurama and I are leaving Kami with that toddler. Botan maybe, George, possibly: but Koenma, no way in hell!" Kurama walked over and placed his hand on Hiei's shoulder. He smiled at Hiei and said something that no one else could hear. Whatever he said must have worked, because Hiei stood up and nodded in defeat.

"H…hai, Kurama. We'll leave her with the three of them, but only for a little while." Yusuke and Kuwabara smiled. 

"All right, let's go!" Kuwabara shouted. He made as if to leave, but stopped when he saw that no one was following. "What's wrong, guys?" he inquired. Kurama looked up and smiled.

"We're just getting a few things for Kami. We'll have to stop at the store and just buy a few things before we take her to Koenma's." once they had gathered the few meager things that they had and had stopped off at a store to buy baby stuff, they were off to the Reiki.

When they got there, they found that Koenma was pacing around (or, to e more accurate, he was floating around in circles). Botan was sitting on her oar and George was attempting to calm both of them down. When he saw the four guys, he grinned. When he saw what Hiei was holding in his arms, his eyes widened and he gasped. Koenma and Botan must have heard the noise, because they turned around. Botan smiled when she saw the baby and Koenma burst into laughter.

"Hee hee hee…Hiei taking care of that little baby! Oh that's rich, ha ha ha, hey, wait a minute…" he looked at Kami a little closer. "What the, it's a kitsune!" he turned to Kurama, "all right, Kurama, who's the mother?" Kurama smiled a little and shook his head. Before he could say anything, however, Hiei was standing right in front of him. If looks could kill, the prince of the dead would be writhing around on the ground as Hiei's Black Dragon slowly devoured him.

"She is not an _it_, Koenma. Her name is Kami. Treat her with respect, because she is now Kurama's daughter and mine!" He barked out. Koenma let out a squeak and flew behind Botan, using her as a shield. She smiled at Hiei, who was still glaring daggers at Lord Koenma. Botan held out her arms, and Hiei suddenly found himself handing Kami to her.

"There now, Kami." Botan smiled at Hiei. "Say goodbye to your fathers!" she picked up Kami's little hand and puppeted a wave. Hiei and Kurama walked over to Botan and each kissed Kami. She must have known that they were leaving, because she suddenly burst into tears. Hiei could feel himself breaking down as well. Kurama's eyes were red rimmed. He carefully set the baby stuff on the ground. He held Kami's hand for a moment.

"Be good, for me, Kami. Kurama and I will come home soon. Take care of Botan and George for me, but pick on Koenma all you want." He felt a lump in his throat. Kami looked up into his eyes and gripped his hand with hers tightly (as babies sometimes do). He was cut off from saying anything else by Koenma.

"Yo, Hiei, this isn't a farewell party. Get your youkai butt moving! I don't pay you guys to stand around my office all teary-eyed!" With one last glare at Koenma, Hiei turned towards the others. He heard Yusuke mutter something along the lines of not being paid at all. Hiei turned towards Kurama, who was putting a rose in Kami's hair. He heard Kami giggle. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Let's go." He said, embarrassed by the crack in his voice. Kurama put a hand on his shoulder. They smiled at each other for a moment, then left. Yusuke and Kuwabara followed, still baffled by the change in Hiei.

When they were gone, Botan sat down to play with Kami. It was then that she noticed the birthmark on Kami's hip. She looked at it quizzically for a moment before calling Koenma.

"Lord Koenma, look at this mark. Do you know what it is? I've never seen anything like it. It can't be a…a birthmark. It's too perfect. What is it?" Koenma stared at it thoughtfully for a minute.

"Hmmm, it does look familiar. George, go to the records department and look up birthmarks. There's something about this mark…"

That's it for Chapter Two! Please review so that I know what you people like, etc. 

Copyright 2002 Silver Foxglove 

****


	3. Chapter three

Here it is once again: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. It belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. I also do not own the species Wolf-ki- they were created by Shapeshifter. I do however, own Kami, the infant kitsune and the leader of the kitsune's and wolf-ki. 

Warning: This story is slight Yaoi.

******Chapter Three******

"By Enma, Hiei, would you please slow down? We've been travelling for a week at this pace now, can't we please slow down?" Yusuke called out from somewhere behind Hiei. Hiei sneered. He was busy cutting a path through the Makai Black Forest, the others following him in a single line. 

Scowling, he stopped suddenly, turning around to face the three behind him. Kurama had transformed into Youko as soon as they had crossed the border. He was the only one who managed to keep up with Hiei's strenuous pace effortlessly. He grinned at Hiei, baring pearly white fangs. Yusuke and Kuwabara were next in line. They were having a little more trouble keeping up. Hiei sighed. 

"Hn. Alright, I guess we can camp in this clearing for the night." He heard Yusuke and Kuwabara cheering. He turned around again. "Quit your yelling, you idiots, or you'll get us all killed." The two shut up immediately. Hiei sighed and led them into the quiet clearing where they set about making camp. Kuwabara found sticks and pieces of wood for a fire. Kurama set out their rations Hiei went to find some fresh meat, and Yusuke used the communication mirror to summon Botan. By the time he finally got through to her, Hiei was already back with several strange birds. Hiei watched with interest as Yusuke attempted to talk to Botan.

"Botan, are you there? It's me, Yusuke! Are you there, do you copy?" there was a pause, then suddenly Botan's voice was heard. She looked tired and haggard, as if she hadn't slept in weeks. 

"I'm here, Yusuke. I'm still in one piece. Is Hiei or Kurama there?" there was suddenly the sound of something breaking. Botan winced at the noise. "I really need to talk to Hiei, get him on the communicator!" Yusuke winced as her voiced reached a new octave. He looked at Kurama and Hiei who were sitting together under a tree.

"Oi, Hiei, Kurama, can you come over here for a minute? Botan want's to talk to you." He saw the two of them get up and stride over to Yusuke.

"What's the problem, baka?" Hiei sneered. Kurama smiled fondly down at the half-koorime before looking at Yusuke.

"What is wrong, Yusuke? Is something the matter?" Yusuke just shook his head and handed the communicator to Hiei, backing away. Hiei looked at it curiously, turning it over before saying anything. What he saw when he looked into the mirror shocked him; there was Koenma (in toddler form), but he was running from something, all the while screaming at the top of his lungs. That something became clear after a few seconds. Kami was chasing him. She had changed into her youko form. The beauty of his baby kit momentarily awed Hiei. She was a pure white, the color of freshly fallen snow. Botan's yelling at Koenma snapped him out of his reverie.

"Lord Koenma-sama, stop screaming, you're getting little Kami more and more wound up with that noise!" then it seemed that Koenma said something, because she replied, "Lord Koenma, you can levitate and fly. If you levitate yourself, she won't be able to chase you anymore!" Hiei smiled at the thought of his Kami chasing the prince of the dead around, while Koenma ran on his chubby little feet instead of flying. Hiei figured that Koenma took her advice, for suddenly Botan turned back to the communication mirror. Her violet eyes opened in shock as she realized that she'd had an audience for the entire scene.

"Hiei, Kurama, are you both there?" when they nodded, she continued, "I need one of you to use the communication mirror to speak to Kami. She's going wild! Please, Hiei, will you speak with your daughter?" Hiei nodded.

"Hai, put her within range so that I can talk to her." Botan nodded and disappeared. She came back a moment later with a struggling kitsune in her arms. Hiei smiled at her in spite of the turmoil that she had caused. He looked at Kurama, and saw that he too was smiling. Hiei turned his attention back to Kami, who was still struggling in Botan's grip.

"That's enough, Kami. Be good little one, Kurama and I will be back soon, don't worry." He said to the kitsune quietly. When she heard his voice, she immediately transformed back into her half-and-half form. Botan sighed in relief and held the baby tighter. 

"Arigatou Hiei-san. She just went a little crazy after you and Kurama left. We tried everything we could to calm her down, but nothing we did seemed to work. She's been chasing Lord Koenma around all day." At this Hiei began to chuckle. Botan glared daggers at him and said, ""Hiei, if this keeps up, then we won't be able to baby-sit her anymore." Hiei glowered at the mirror, but suddenly, Kurama spoke.

"Excuse me, Botan. I think I speak for Hiei and myself when I say that if she becomes too much of a problem, you can just take her to Genkai's. I spoke to her on the phone the morning before we left, and she said that she would baby-sit if necessary." He smiled charmingly at Botan, who grinned back at he thought.

"That's wonderful Kurama! I'll take little Kami over to Genkai's tonight. Thank you so much." She said cheerfully. 

"It was no problem, really. We're sorry for the trouble she's caused, aren't we Hiei?" he nudged Hiei in the waist with his elbow. Hiei jumped and glared at Kurama for a moment before looking at Botan and nodding. 

"Hn, yes, take her to Genkai's. Yukina will watch over her. I…thank you for taking care of her…despite the trouble she caused." Hiei admitted grudgingly. Botan smiled and started to say something else, but suddenly, Koenma took the communicator from Botan and glared at Hiei through it. 

"Hiei, that kit of yours is a little monster!" he calmed down when he heard the warning growl coming from Hiei's throat. "But, anyway, that's beside the point. I don't know if you and Kurama noticed it, but Kami has a very unique birthmark. George is down in the archives room looking it up, because I'm sure that I've seen it somewhere." The prince of the dead stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Oh well. Continue about your business, if we find out anything, we'll contact you." And with that, the communication was cut off.

"Weird." Yusuke said, smiling at Hiei. Hiei glared at him as he took his seat beside the fire. They cooked their dinner in silence, until Kuwabara broke the tranquility. Everyone looked at him in surprise as he began shivering.

"Oi, what's wrong, Kuwabara?" Yusuke inquired, "Is it that damn "tickle feeling" you get from ghosts?" Kuwabara shook his head.

"Un-uh, Urameshi. It's youkai. There's a group of youkai approaching, but I can't tell if they're friendly or not." Before he could say anything else, the intruders arrived. It was a pack of Wolf-ki, followed quickly by a group of kitsune's. They looked tired, and beaten. Hiei growled and started for his katana, but Kurama put a hand over his in warning and shook his head. "There is no need." He whispered. Hiei frowned, then nodded. Kurama was the first to stand.

"Welcome, friends. Why have you come to our camp? What is your business here?" From the pack of wolf-ki and the group of kitsune emerged two females. The first, wolf-ki, had deep emerald green ears, fur, and tail. The kitsune was taller and older, and had ears, fur, and tails of the brightest white. She was the one who spoke.

"I am Hitomi, of the IcewindPeak clan of kitsune's." She gestured to the female wolf-ki. "She is Mai-Lin, of the SingingMoon clan. We are the leaders of our packs, and we humbly ask for shelter for the night. We have been running and searching all day, and we just need to rest, _onegai shimasu*_." Kurama eyed the group, turned towards his comrades, who nodded. He turned back to the two packs and nodded.

"Hai, you may join us. This clearing is more than enough to accommodate us all. The white kitsune smiled warmly at Kurama. Thank you, Youko Kurama. Our two clans are forever grateful." She turned around and spoke to her clan, while Mai-Lin did the same to her pack, and then the two packs set about to finding places to rest. Kurama wasn't surprised that she knew whom he was. Mai-Lin and Hitomi walked over to the four young men and asked if it would be permissible for them to sit down. Kuwabara was the one who answered, scooting his body over to make room for Mai-Lin, while Yusuke made room for Hitomi. Kurama chose to scoot closer to Hiei. Hiei noticed this, and also noticed the reason. There were several females (both kitsune and wolf-ki) who were staring appreciatively at the handsome kitsune. Hiei was brought back to the present by hearing Yusuke's voice. First, he made introductions, and then he looked at Hitomi, the white kitsune leader.

"So, umm Hitomi-sama?" Yusuke asked, hoping that his use of "sama" was correct. Either it was correct, or Hitomi just didn't care. She turned her violet eyes and smiled.

"Yes, how may I help you, Yusuke? Is there a problem?" Yusuke looked at her and then smiled.

"I don't mean to be nosy, I was just wondering what you were searching for. If you think that I'm being too nosy, you can just hit me and tell me to shut up." Hitomi looked at him thoughtfully. She then turned to Mai-Lin.

"What do you think, my dear? Should we tell them?" Mai-Lin looked up, surprised and nodded. 

"Sure. If you think that they can help us." Hitomi smiled at the men, stood up and began to untie the side lacing of her pants. When there was a gap the size of a fist in the area of her hip, she turned her hip towards the men.

"Do you see it, gentleman? About a month ago both my clan and Mai-Lin's were attacked. Out of Mai-Lin's pack, we lost about twenty wolf-ki. We were able to find most of them," she gestured behind her to a group of wolf-ki that surrounded about thirteen wolf-ki children. "Those were the ones we recovered. Out of my one clan, we lost only four. Two girls and two boys. They were Inari's children, born at the solstice about one year ago. They were to go into His care, but they were stolen from us. Please help us, if you can to find them." Hiei was staring at the mark on the female kitsune's hip in horror. It was exactly the same as Kami's…

Muwhahahahaha, I love cliffhangers! I'm almost finished with chapter four, and will put it up soon, but I want to see some reviews first! Thanks again to Shapeshifter for letting me use her wolf-ki!

Copyright 2002 Silver Foxglove 


	4. Chapter four

Hey, I still don't and never will own Yu Yu Hakusho. They are the property of Yoshihiro Togashi. I am merely borrowing them for mine (and your) amusement. I do however own Kami, the infant kitsune, as well as Hitomi, Mai-Lin, and their respective pack/group members. If you want to know who owns Wolf-ki, it's Shapeshifter. 

******Chapter Four******

"No," Hiei whispered, his eyes filled with horror. "No, it…it can't be! No!" He glared at Hitomi, who was relacing the gap of her pants. She turned suddenly as if she sensed him glaring daggers at her.

"Is there something wrong, my friend?" she asked, confusion clearly written on her face. Hiei just glared at her for another moment. Kurama tried to intervene on Hitomi's behalf, but before he could say anything, Hiei turned towards him. When Kurama looked into the fire demon's eyes, he saw all of the sorrows of the world in those eyes. Without warning, Hiei jumped up from his sitting place and took off running. The others were left alone with the youkai's, wondering.

"He just…left." Yusuke muttered. Kurama looked at him and smiled, though the smile was somewhat forced.

"Let him go, Yusuke. He has a few things that he needs to take care of…on his own. It's best if we don't intervene. Hiei will come around." Yusuke looked at Kurama, feeling a new respect for his friend. Hitomi was the first to break the silence. She stood in front of Kurama solemnly.

"Gomen nasai, if I offended your friend in any way. Is there anything I can do?" she asked Kurama. He smiled briefly at the other kitsune before shaking his head sadly.

"No, Hitomi-sama. Please don't trouble yourself. Right now, I suggest we all rest," he said, loud enough for all in the clearing to hear. They all nodded in understanding and he continued. "On the morrow, I will take you to a cave that I found years ago. It will serve as a shelter until Hiei gets back." And with that said, everyone began to bed down for the night. It was a long time before Kurama was able to sleep, however. He was extremely worried about Hiei. Long after everyone else had fallen into slumber, the tired youko was still awake. 

"Oh, Hiei," he sighed to himself, as he stared up into the starry night sky, "please don't do anything foolish. I love you, you baka. Whatever you're planning, please be careful. I need you…Kami needs you…

************************************************************************

Hiei ran as fast as he could through the forest. He was almost there; he could smell it. The wind raced past him as he struggled to move faster and faster. He had never gone this fast, been this desperate. He could sense his destination; he was…almost…there!

He raced up the stone steps and into the courtyard of the old temple. He ran so fast, he had a little trouble stopping at the front doors. Before he could even knock, the door was pulled open slowly. There stood Genkai, the candle in her hands making sinister shadows over her face.

"I was wondering when you'd get here." She grumbled at the fire demon. He just glared at her for a moment before asking the question.

"Where is my daughter, Genkai?" he asked coldly, his eyes sweeping the dark interior of the temple. She held the door open and let him pass. She frowned for a minute before answering.

"Well, first of all, come in. It's bad enough that you show up in the dead of night, but now it seems that I have to stand in here holding the door open for you too." Hiei glared at the small woman for a moment before complying and walking into the temple. Genkai sighed as she shut the door with a quiet thud. 

"Answer my question, old woman. Where is my daughter?" Hiei's voice was tight, as if he were having trouble containing his fury. Genkai smiled and jerked her head to the left.

"She's in Yukina's room." Hiei's head shot up. His face showed surprise.

"Yukina's room?" Genkai nodded.

"Hai. After Botan brought her here, Yukina took over taking care of her. Kami seemed to take to her too. The two of them should be asleep in her bedroom. Do you want me to get Kami now?" Hiei shook his head.

"No, I'll get her. It…it would be nice to see Yukina again." Genkai smirked at him and turned to leave.

"In that case, I'm going back to my room. I have some more meditating to do. Goodnight, Hiei." Hiei watched her go into a room and close the door before he headed to Yukina's room.

He quietly opened the door and walked inside. His secret sister was soundly asleep on her futon. Hiei noticed immediately that Kami was asleep beside her, clutching something in her arms as she slept. Hiei stopped at the sight of the little kitsune. To him, she was perfection, from the tips of her little tufted ears, to the tiny toes on her feet. He silently took a step towards her. She immediately woke up, but instead of crying, she yipped softly and crawled towards him. The movement made Hiei's eyes water in sheer joy. The movement also woke Yukina. She turned towards Hiei and lit the candles that were beside her bed. 

"Konnichiwa, Hiei-san." Hiei nodded and murmured a reply back. In truth, his eyes were on Kami. She was sitting on the futon, looking up at him with an expression of complete adoration. Hiei finally saw what she was holding: she was holding two stuffed animals; a grey fox and a black dragon. Yukina noticed him staring at the toys. She giggled softly.

"Where did those come from?" Hiei inquired, never taking his eyes off of Kami. Yukina giggled again.

"From Keiko. She bought them for Kami because Kami needs something to play with, and Genkai wouldn't let her play with anything. She's missed you a lot. She seems to favor the black dragon, but she loves the kitsune too." 

"I found out where Kami comes from. She's a sacred child of Inari. She's supposed to go into his care. I…I have to take her back…I" he couldn't say anymore. Hiei felt a lump in his throat as Kami toddled toward him and yipped at him. She wanted to be picked up. Hiei obliged her. Picking the child up, he felt the tears falling freely now. Yukina looked sadly at him and stood. Without words she stood beside him and put her arms around him in an embrace.

"I…I love her…I don't wanna give her up." He continued crying for quite awhile. Kami, as if sensing his sadness, held out her beloved stuffed black dragon, Hiei clutched it and Kami and just sobbed into Yukina's hair. He knew what had to be done, he just didn't want to do it…

Gomen nasai to all of you people who wanted this story updated sooner! I've had a lot of computer trouble. I promise that this won't happen again. And I'm also sorry for making another cliffhanger ending, but that's the way the story wanted to be written. Please review, my lovely readers, even if its just to tell me how evil I am for taking so long because of my evil computer. I will have chapter five up soon, I promise.


	5. Song of Sadness

La-la-la-la, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. It is the property of Yoshihiro Togashi. I do however own Kami, the infant kitsune, as well as Hitomi, Mai-Lin, and their respective pack/group members. If you want to know who owns the species Wolf-ki, well, it's Shapeshifter. The song that Hiei sings I got from animelyrics.com, from the Yu Yu Hakusho page.

Chapter Five

Hiei walked steadily through the underbrush of the Makai forest. Under his cloak, he held Kami in a sort of crude sling. Before leaving the Temple, Yukina had fashioned it for him, so that he could carry the child in comfort. At his hip was a pouch with her two stuffed toys. Careful not to wake the child, he cautiously picked his way through the branches and undergrowth. Suddenly, he felt Kami began to fuss and whimper. He immediately sat down and pulled her out of the sling and into his arms. She looked up at him, with complete trust in her eyes, and he felt himself tearing up again. Kami, as if sensing his distress, began to cry softly. Hiei held her in his arms and softly began to sing to her. The song had always been in his head, and singing it just came naturally. 

__

I can hear a whistling farther than yesterday

I collect the scattered pieces

I hold them tightly in my right hand,

And softly close my eyes

Knife-like moonlight rains down

On a night that freezes even the horizon

Alone in that wilderness, hugging my knee

I strain to hear the song of the wind

Those who do not know a sleepless night

Cannot become strong; that is the rule

I can hear whistling farther than 

The stars and the skies

It's the words of someone's prayer

I hold them tightly in my right hand,

And softly close my eyes

A thing that's even sadder than loneliness

Is not realizing that loneliness

No matter how freezing the night,

Under the earth

Warmth is hidden

Rather than being a bird that is

Trapped in a cage

I would become a nameless stone

I can hear a whistling farther than yesterday

I collect the scattered pieces 

And holding them tight in my right hand,

I softly close my eyes

I can hear whistling from a distant yesterday

It's the words of someone's prayer

I hold them tightly in my right hand,

And softly close my eyes

Holding them tight in my right hand,

I softly close my eyes.

Hiei finished the song on a somewhat mournful note. Looking down, he saw that Kami was sleeping soundly, her little fox ears twitching. For a moment, Hiei allowed himself the luxury of a small smile. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Whirling around, he saw that it was Kurama. He smiled sadly down at the fire demon.

"So you brought her back." Kurama said softly, his voice barely a whispering mist in the still twilight of the forest. Hiei looked up at his friend, and nodded sadly.

"Hai. I have brought her. It's the right thing to do, but why does it hurt so much, Kurama? Why does it hurt right here?" he asked desperately, placing a hand over his heart. Kurama smiled sadly. Without a sound, he slid his arms around the trembling fire demon, placing his head on the fire demon's spiky hair. 

"It hurts, " he mused aloud, "it hurts because you love her. You are afraid to let her go, and it hurts to think about losing her." He finished softly. Hiei began to rock the sleeping Kami gently in his arms, whispering the song again. Kurama gently brushed the tear gems from Hiei's eyes. Hiei looked up at Kurama silently for a moment.

"Kurama." He began; his voice melancholy, "would you go and wake the others, onegai? I believe that it is time." Kurama kissed Hiei on the forehead gently and nodded.

"I know it hurts, Hiei." Was all he said as he stood and disappeared into the darkness of the forest. Hiei just sat and rocked the child back and forth gently. 

"Ai shiteru, Kami." He said, over and over. The kitsune continued sleeping. Hiei wondered over the perfection of her features, for one last time. Her adorable little ears, her beautiful little tail, her cherubic face, and her charm. But most of all, he jut loved _her_. He softly stroked her hair as he spoke to her. "This is all we have, Kami. Tonight. Will you remember me someday? Will I be nothing more than a shadow in your dreams, there to protect you from nightmares? Will I have a face? Will you even remember my name? Or will you forget everything about me? That would probably be the best thing for you. It's better if we had never met, but then you might not have lived through the night…." His word trailed off. He didn't mean it. He knew deep inside his heart that he would treasure every moment that he had spent with Kami. The child had needed him, just as much as he now needed her. Suddenly he heard a sound in the brush. The others were approaching. Hiei held Kami tight as he waited for them to arrive…

Well, what do you people think of this chapter? The song is called _I Hear a Whistle_. I know that this was yet another cliffhanger, but if your reviews are positive, I'll post the next chapter soon *cringes* Please don't hurt me! I don't mean to write cliffy's! Do you readers still love me? Please tell me if you like this chapter. 


	6. Chapter six

And now, for the disclaimer! I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. Please don't sue me, I have no money. And now, I hope you enjoy the next installment of my story. And also, I don't want anyone flaming this story, because they don't like the content! If you don't like it, then please don't read it!

Chapter Six

Hiei held Kami tight as he waited for the group to arrive. First, Kurama came into the open, his silver tails swishing behind him as he cleared the way for the others. Hitomi walked behind him, as did Mai-Lin, Kuwabara and Yusuke. Kurama looked sadly at Hiei as he clutched his precious bundle to his chest tightly.

"I have brought them here, as you have requested, Hiei." Kurama said, his voice somber. Hiei nodded quickly, averting his eyes from the pair that was approaching him.

"What is wrong, Hiei? Kurama came to us and told us that you had something for-" she gasped when Hiei stood up and showed her what he held in his arms. " Oh, Inari, how in the Makai?" she gasped, her eyes like two saucers. Hiei slowly walked forward, and placed the child in Hitomi's arms.

"I…I found her. In the Ningenkai. She was in a Dumpster, and probably would have died if I hadn't of saved her. Kurama and I have named her Kami, and…and…" he almost couldn't say the rest over the lump that grew in his throat. He looked at Kurama, who smiled softly, reassuringly. "I want to keep her." as the last words escaped his lips, he heard several gasps of astonishment. He looked up sharply. Hitomi's clan was standing nearby. Hitomi looked at Hiei and shook her head, her face grave.

"No, Hiei, you may not keep her. She is sacred, a child of Inari, and-" Hiei cut her off, his voice harsh and low. 

"I found her, took care of her, and now I LOVE HER! She is my child, just as if I was her blood father. Can't you see it?" he cried desperately, his blood-colored eyes glinting with unshed tears. Hitomi looked at the small kit in her arms. The child had woken up and was watching Hiei, her little green eyes never leaving his. Hitomi looked at the others that stood witness with them in the clearing. Yusuke and Kuwabara had moved to stand beside Kurama, but they were now frozen in place. Kurama stood looking from Hitomi to Hiei, his mouth a thin white line. When he spoke, his voice was clear, but had a hardness in it that made Hitomi listen.

"Hitomi, although you are the leader of the IcewindPeak clan of kitsunes, you are not a Priestess of Inari, and therefore, we should summon Inari to decide this matter! Hai, the child was originally intended to go into is care and later become a priestess, but due to the circumstances, it should be up to Inari to decide the fate of this child!" Everyone looked stunned at Kurama's vehemence. Hitomi looked shocked. She looked around wildly, clutching the child to her chest so hard that Kami began to mewl. Mai-Lin looked at Hitomi sharply. 

"Hitomi-san, you are hurting the child! Calm down. What they say is correct. My people are not under the guidance of Inari, but we still know our cousin's laws and customs! In this situation, Inari should be summoned!" Hitomi turned on the young Wolf-ki and snarled at her.

"NO! I need this child! She is the key to everything, and now that I have her, nothing but death can stop me!" she shrieked, her mouth twisting into an obscene grimace. Suddenly, her form was changing. It shimmered and flowed like water for a second, before becoming something that looked slightly human. In all aspects, it looked like a humanoid, but with no hair or visible sex. The color was a blotched, pasty flesh tone, drawn tightly across the bones. Its eyes were reptilian and it had no visible nose. The mouth was large with sharp teeth protruding grotesquely while visquid bloody liquid dripped from the parting lips. Mai-Lin growled softly, and held her staff out towards the creature that had been Hitomi.

"What are you? Where is Hitomi?!?! What have you done with her?!" she cried. The creature laughed dryly.

"My dear. The IcewindPeak clan of kitsunes is no more in this world, They are all dead, and I'm assuming that they are still in the IcewindPeaks. I….needed their souls. I have taken others, and I will take more, but it will be so much easier to take them after I take this little child's soul. The soul of a child of Inari, that will be the one that makes me invincible! As for what I am, I am a changeling. Once we were the most fearsome of youkai, but now we are all but extinct. It has been thousands of years since I have seen another of my kind; I am probably the last." Mai-Lin was shaking from the varied emotions coursing through her.

"But what about the rest of the kitsune, back in the cave? What are they?" she demanded

"Those? They are minor demons that have been put under a spell. Changelings are known for using their spirit energy to become other species, but I am the only on ever know to the ancients that could changeling others! Now I go. I have a child to devour." Mai-Lin looked at the creature, horror-stricken. Hiei glared at the changeling for a moment, debating what to do. He changeling stroked Kami thoughtfully with its blotched, claw-like fingers. Kami looked at Hiei and whimpered, her green eyes wide with terror.

Hiei reached for his katana, but the demon held out one hand towards him. He went flying backwards into a tree. The others looked on, paralyzed with shock. Suddenly, the thing spoke. It's voice was nothing like Hitomi's, but was more like a cold glacier, harsh and sharp to hear.

"*You* think you can harm me? You are but a gnat, compared to my powers. And I will use this child to become even stronger! I would be wary about going back to the cave, Mai-Lin, now that my cover is blown, those minor youkai won't be too happy!" it shrieked.

Hiei got up and was about to charge again, but, all of a sudden, a great wind arose. It whirled around the creature, around Kami. Hiei ran towards the two of them, but they suddenly disappeared in the whiling wind. Hiei just stood there, not quite comprehending what had happened. Suddenly something on the ground caught his eye; it was Kami's beloved stuffed toy dragon. Hiei picked up the little black plushie, shedding a heartrending cry. In his mind...he felt he'd never see Kami again…or alive. Looking at the toy again, he felt a rage build within him. He placed the toy back in the pouch at his hip and turned to the others. 

"We follow it," he said flatly, but with a sense of deep, bitter anger. His eyes burned with a heated, inner fire that only came from a mixture of agony and vengeance. Kurama nodded, and went to stand at his side. Kuwabara looked at them, his countenance revealing his puzzlement.

"Oi, Urameshi, how are we going to follow it? We don't even know where it went, it just disappeared into thin air!" Yusuke looked at Kuwabara. 

"But remember, we have Kurama and Hiei with us, as well as Mai-Lin. Youkai are pretty good at tracking their victims, remember?" He replied, showing a rare patience. Kuwabara nodded. 

Hiei turned to the others and said, simply. "We are not letting that bitch take Kami like that. I won't allow it. Not Kami. I don't care what ever It's plans are....but they DO NOT include her. We travel. We find them. We hunt! Even if it takes all night. I don't care! We have to find my girl.....before that, that Changeling-thing kills it. Do you understand? She's MINE and no one, and I mean NO ONE is going to take her from me!" he concluded with a violent huff. 

He set off into the thick underbrush following the scent of the creature as best as he could. He motioned the others to follow, and knowing his mood, they'd be forever on his bad side if they failed to pay heed...

Thanks go out to everyone who reviewed. Special thanks to Trista, Crescent, Lia, Baki chan, and DeeGeta, who all helped in the final editing of this chapter. Please review, because I can't continue if you don't review. No flames, onegai.


	7. Chapter Seven

And now, for the disclaimer! I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. Please don't sue me, I have no money. But I DO own the adorable infant kitsune Kami, as well as Mai-Lin and Hitomi. And now, I hope you enjoy the next installment of my fic. And also, I don't want anyone flaming this story, because they don't like the content! If you don't like it, then please don't read it. With that said, on with the story. By the way, I am so sorry it took so long to update. Please forgive me! Life has been so hectic!

Chapter Seven

Hiei bounded through the forest of the Makai, following a hunch as to where to go. Mai Lin and Kurama traveled at his side, both of them having the same vague inkling on where to head. The three smiled grimly at one another and continued on. Behind the trio was Yusuke, followed lastly by Kuwabara, who looked tired, but didn't dare complain. His code of honor wouldn't let him. There was a child in danger, and he would die trying to save her. Hiei suddenly stopped. He turned, waiting for Yusuke and Kuwabara to catch up before speaking. He pointed ahead of them. They had reached a cliff, and the end of the forest. Beyond the cliff was a broad expanse of rocky outcroppings, and small caves, an almost desert like expanse. Hiei sneered. 

"The demon is here somewhere, and it still has Kami." He said, his voice quiet, like controlled thunder, his expression just as dark. Kurama sighed, nodding, and Mai-Lin nodded, looking out over the cliff. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at Hiei, wondering what the next course of action would be. Hiei, as if hearing this unspoken thought, answered it for them. "We have to find her, and get her out of there, and then I'll take care of the youkai." He grinned; and for a moment, Yusuke caught a glimpse of a fragment of the Hiei he had first met. The Hiei that had kidnapped Keiko, and had fought Yusuke. He smiled grimly. Hiei turned, and began stalking down the cliff side, walking down a narrow trail, if it could even be called that. Mai Lin and Kurama followed, as well as Kuwabara. Yusuke winced the closer he got. There was an overpowering stench of death and decay, a sickly sweet odor that made all of them retch. Hiei paused, and closed his eyes, summoning all of his training and strength. Kuwabara groaned at the smell.

"Oi Urameshi…the smell…it's…gods, it's awful!" he whined. Yusuke glared at him.

"Shut up, Kuwabara, quit whining, imagine how Kami feels, ne?" he said quietly. Kuwabara blinked and nodded, closing his eyes. 

"You're right, Urameshi, I was being selfish." He mumbled, surprising everyone for a moment. Kurama and Mai-Lin both sent him pitying glances, while Hiei glared at him silently for a long moment. 

"Hn. Let's just get down there and try to save Kami, alright?" he said quietly. Everyone nodded gently and they continued down the small trail in silence, the only sounds their footsteps and their breath as they walked. Upon reaching the bottom, Hiei slowly pointed to the craggy walls near them. "That…creature…is in there somewhere." He spat; his ruby eyes the color of boiling blood. The others nodded in agreement, all sensing the youkai. Yusuke stepped forward.

Well? Let's go in there and kick its ass!" he said enthusiastically. Hiei looked at him silently for a moment before speaking.

"We will do nothing to endanger Kami, but we will attack." His eyes gleamed for a moment with a predatory light. Yusuke nodded, smiling. Hiei set out towards the wall and the craggy caves set therein, masking his youkai, and the rest of them followed, doing the same. Slowly they crept along the walls, moving to a large cave entrance. Suddenly Hiei stopped, his eyes widening. The sound of singing came to them, carried on the wind so it seemed. It was the changeling singing…or what it might call singing. Hiei felt the hairs on the nape of his neck rise at the sound. He moved swiftly into the mouth of the large cave, hiding himself amongst the shadows effortlessly. He vaguely felt Kurama and the others doing the same. The cave mouth was large; there were plenty of crevices to hide in and scout from. As the group slowly made it's way into the depths of the cave, he could feel-as well as smell, the changeling. He peered around a corner, startled to see the creature. It was chanting, it's voice deeper than before, its horrid mouth twisting to pronounce the words as viscera dripped from its mouth. And there, to his horror, was Kami, her tail curled around her leg in fear, her ears dropped, one tiny fist imbedded in her mouth. What horrified him was that she was floating in midair, a strange red aura encompassing her. Suddenly the changeling spoke.

"Welcome Hiei…I hoped you would make it…" it hissed, turning to face him, mouth twisting into a grotesque imitation of a smile. Hiei knew he was found out and moved from hiding silently, glaring at the changeling. It began to laugh, a horrible, mad shrieking. "What's the matter, half breed? Feeling sad?" it turned to face him fully, holding its arms out. "Very well then…let us finish this…fight me…" It began laughing again. "The rest of you can all come out now, I know you are there, no sense hiding now!" it chided. Yusuke walked out first, holding his hands up, ever ready to fire his spirit gun attack. Kurama came next, golden eyes glaring hatefully at the changeling, a rose in his hand. Kuwabara and Mai-Lin were next. The pair of them glowered at the creature, holding staff and energy sword ready. Hiei turned towards them suddenly. 

"Hn. No. This is my fight." He said softly. Mai-Lin nodded and lowered her staff slowly, motioning for Kuwabara to do the same. Yusuke glowered at the changeling and slowly put his hand down, grumbling, and Kurama gingerly tucked the rose behind one fox ear. 

"Dammit Hiei, I want to help" Yusuke complained. "This thing doesn't deserve to live!" Hiei nodded, unsheathing his katana slowly, keeping his ruby eyes trained on the creature.

"Hai…but it will be me that disposes of it." He replied grimly, causing the creature to laugh. Suddenly he heard an unearthly shrieking and the changeling lunged at him, almost catching him off guard but he had his katana up and ready to defend. It raked it's claws against his chest, aiming for his vitals but he moved out of the way swiftly, catching only a deep scratch to his abdomen. The changeling's nails grew and it used them like swords, causing Hiei to have to parry its swift attacks, he and his katana moving into a swift, frenzied dance of survival. The creature would lunge, nails extended and Hiei would dart back swiftly, then to the side, his katana looking for an opening to pierce. He dimly heard a scream of pain and saw blood oozing from a wound in the changeling's side, but by the time he had noticed it, he himself was sporting a new gouge on his arm. He panted, moving away again, ripping his headband off, his jagan glowing with a fierce green light. The changeling stopped, and moved in a blur of motion, spraying some of its blood into his jagan eyes, causing him to cry out in surprise. When he again opened his eyes. The creature was laughing again, now holding a struggling baby kitsune in it's hands precariously, the nails clattering together around it, making a sickening clacking sound. He heard Kami whimper with fear as she was held directly over the creature's heart, shielding itself with the baby.

"Kill me…if you dare" the changeling rasped, clacking it's nails together around the infant who whimpered softly, her eyes liquid with terror. Hiei's eyes widened, and he stopped, suddenly feeling numb. He slowly dropped the katana, glowering. The changeling advanced slowly then stopped, making a strangled sound. It dropped Kami in surprise, and Hiei, lightning-quick, caught the child, handing her to Kuwabara and Mai-Lin.

"Take her outside, now!" he growled, as he pushed them back the way they had all come in. They stumbled out of the cavern, holding the kitsune for dear life. Hiei turned in time to see Yusuke fire his spirit-gun. Kurama was lying on the ground, bleeding, the changeling leaning over him, drooling over him, as he held his side in fury, whipping around to face Yusuke. Its nails clacked sickeningly, dripping with blood. Hiei felt his eyes narrow in fury. He picked his katana up and moved towards the changeling, swinging about in an arc as he cut into the tough, leathery flesh of the creature. It screamed in pain, falling to the ground, bleeding profusely. Hiei sneered, watching it writhe. "I severed your spine…you should die within a few moments…" he said, spitting on the creature, who winced and died with a shudder. He then turned his attention to the injured kitsune. "Kurama…Kurama are you all right?" the kitsune slowly opened his eyes to stare at Hiei. Yusuke silently moved up behind Hiei, listening to the two. 

"H…hai, Hiei, I will be…" he shuddered, wincing as he tried to stand up. Hiei knelt by his side, Yusuke moving to help and together they helped the injured kitsune up. Slowly the trio walked out of the cave, into the welcoming light. Hiei smiled faintly, seeing Mai-Lin and Kuwabara and…Kami…" she looked up at the precise same moment and began struggling in Mai-Lin's arms, trying to wriggle free, reaching for Hiei. Kurama looked down at him, a slight smile on his tired face. "Go to your daughter, Hiei." He nodded and disentangled himself from Kurama, moving towards Mai-Lin. She grinned and held the child out to him, who all but jumped into his arms. He let out a short laugh, drawing her close to him. She purred softly, her little tail wagging as she put her tiny arms around his neck, burying her face in the hollow of his throat. He dimly heard the others laugh in relief.

"Oi, Hiei, she sure seems to love you." Kuwabara said. Hiei started to reply but a dazzling blue-green light appeared. Hiei opened his eyes, holding the young kit tightly to him, protectively. Kurama disentangled himself from Yusuke and stood, his wounds healing before their eyes.

"Inari…" Kurama breathed softly, his golden eyes shimmering softly. The others turned to where he was looking, staring, as a figure seemed to step from the light itself.

"Very good, Kurama" a soft, silky smooth voice whispered. Kurama nodded slowly, bowing in respect. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Mai-Lin, and even Hiei founds themselves offering small bows as well, in reverence. The shape seemed to be a man, made of bright white light, but you could almost make out the shape of fox ears and tails on his person if you stared long enough. He smiled; his eyes a glowing blue. "You know why I am here, Kurama…" he whispered gently. Kurama nodded slightly, turning sadly to face Hiei. Hiei frowned and then turned to face Inari and Kurama.

"No." he said simply, shaking his head, holding the kit to him firmly but gently. The apparition seemed to waver slightly, frowning.

"But she was charged to go into my care…she has no family on this earth." Hiei stroked her forehead, turning ruby eyes towards Inari again.

"Hn. She has me, and she has Kurama, and the team…Kami has a family." He looked at the face of his teammates, his friends, and warmed slightly as they nodded. The light-form of Inari turned towards Kurama.

"Is this true? Is she loved by you all as if she were your own?" Kurama nodded, moving to stand beside Hiei, stroking Kami's cheek gently.

"Hai, we love her as our own." Yusuke nodded and followed Kurama to Hiei's side, Mai-Lin and Kuwabara following suit soon after. Kami turned and looked at Inari, making a small yipping sound. The apparition chuckled and seemed to nod, shimmering.

"So you say you love her, care for her…but is that enough? Tell me, why should I leave this kit in your charges, namely yours, Hiei. Why do you deserve to have her in your care?" the eyes seemed to glow and Hiei knew his guardianship over Kami rose on his answer. He sighed softly before speaking, stroking her cheek gently as she buried her face in his throat again.

"I do not deserve her, truthfully. I have been a thief, an assassin, but…I care for her" he said softly, surprised at his boldness, at his words. "When I found her, she was alone and helpless…I…something happened, Inari-sama…I take care of her like she is my own, and I…I love her…" he admitted softly, lowering his head. To his surprise, he heard the apparition begin to chuckle softly.

"Well spoken, Hiei. Well spoken indeed. So you all seem to care for her…so be it then. Kurama, train her well in our ways, and perhaps I will visit." Kurama and Hiei both nodded numbly and the apparition seemed to laugh again, only softer, as if carried to them on the wind, as it seemed to slowly fade. "Take care of her…" the wind sang to Hiei and he nodded, stroking her hair gently.

"Don't worry, I will…"

So…the question is…is this the end? Or will I do an update mini-story about them? I am not sure yet, though I like the idea of an update story. Heh, I like happy endings sometimes. Thank you for reviewing everyone, I am so sorry it took so long to update. I'm breaking through my fanfiction writer's block, so maybe soon I update other stories. Love you all thank you again for all the reviews. It meant a lot that people really wanted me to finish story, so I dedicate it to all of you and I hope you liked it! 


End file.
